Ríete
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Misono nunca se ríe y eso a Tetsu le preocupa. (Tetsu x Misono)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Rastros de O.C, fluff y comedia.

* * *

 **Ríete.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Misono nunca se ríe y eso a Tetsu le preocupa. En el poco periodo que han engendrado de amistad y de relación, sus oídos jamás alcanzaron a percibir al heredero de los Alicein explotar en carcajadas.

Eso es un poco grave.

—Chibi, ¿nunca te has reído? —su curiosidad latente se presentó en él, el Alicein dejó de sumergirse en la lectura y le prestó atención.

—Si lo he hecho —respondió y pensando que a lo mejor ese sería el único tema de conversación, volvió a retomar su lectura.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces ahorita?

—No tengo una razón para hacerlo —comentó, cambiando a la siguiente hoja.

—Eso tiene sentido.

Las letras impresas que leía se cambiaron velozmente al techo, su libro salió volando y su cuerpo brincó un poco sobre la cama, en su campo de visión Tetsu ahora se cruzaba con aquella expresión inmuta.

—Ríete —pidió.

—¿Ah?

—Por favor, ríete —ahora agregó el término de forma amable pensando que esa era su error.

El eve de la lujuria se acomodó mejor y se cruzó de brazos, entonces con desdén le respondió:

—No tengo una razón para hacerlo, Sendagaya.

—Te daré una razón —pronunció con calma, pero Misono no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería cuándo los dedos de Tetsu se escurrieron debajo de sus prendas y tocaron su piel caliente.

La reacción del Alicein fue una efímera patada que el rubio esquivó, ahora, palpando sobre la tez, no reparó en recorrer toda el área de su cuerpo, causándole ligeros escalofríos y el retorcer de su cintura que intentaba alejarlo de él, siguió acariciando hasta llegar al costado en donde zozobró sus dedos.

Misono empezó a reír.

Lo que comenzó como risas se desfiguró a bonitas carcajadas que incluso estimulaban al menor a no parar, Tetsu continuó recorriendo con las puntas de sus dedos el cuerpo del eve de la lujuria, paró por segundos, pero luego continuo picando por las costillas y arriba del estómago.

Misono no paraba de reír, incluso llegó al grado que a Tetsu también le divertía esta situación con un Misono removiéndose debajo de su cuerpo y pidiéndole que en paz lo dejara.

Pero él no lo hizo hasta que esas risas se quemaron dentro de él, eran muy bonitas.

—S-Sendegaya…—La voz de Misono estaba quebrándose por la falta del aire, el pecho se movía acelerado y sus cabellos se encontraban desordenados debajo él.

Tetsu grabó esas expresiones en su mente, ese rostro precipitado de Misono fue algo que nunca más había experimentado, algo irresistible que lo impulsaron a sellar aquello.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Chibi.

—¿Eh?

Fue algo sencillo, inesperado y que le gustó, sin profundizarlo la punta de los labios de Tetsu estaba encima de los de ellos, quedándose estáticos y sin moverse. El rostro del mayor pasó de estar turbado ha sorprendido, aun cuando Sendegaya se despegó de él, dejándole respirar y que analizará que estaba pasando, el Alicein quedo quieto y sin poder creerlo.

—¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez? —por educación pensó que lo mejor sería preguntar, sin embargo sus instintos eran más fuertes y por ende, Sendegaya ya se aproximaba a él con la intención de volver a la boca como lo hizo de antaño.

Misono cerró los ojos y estiró un poco de los labios, dispuesto a volver a repetirlo y sentir otra vez esa realidad de su corazón brincando enloquecido contra su cuerpo.

Se aproximaron, las manos del Alicein no resistieron estarse quietos y quisieron distraerse al estrujar las sábanas debajo de los dos, Tetsu no pasó desapercibido ese gesto, por lo que volvió a mascullar llamándolo, haciendo que el menor se relajará y lo tomó por sorpresa al sostenerlo del chaleco y atraerlo hacia él.

Entonces, el rubio decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad para volver a juntar esos labios, contando algunos segundos junto a las bocas que se tocaron, siguiéndose, mordiéndose levemente y entrelazándose, encajándose a la perfección.

El cuerpo de Misono se movió debajo del cuerpo de Tetsu, desarreglando parte de las sábanas y haciéndola rechinar, se acomodó mejor y sin tener la intención de separarse, esto era nuevo para ellos, algo dentro de ellos se desataban con cada fricción de la saliva y sus labios.

Tetsu decidió abrir sus ojos, mirando el rostro y un rincón verdadero de él, se permitió observar a un efímero Misono que se derretía debajo de él, guardó esa escena con algo de receloso en él, no se lo diría a nadie.

—¡Misono! ¿Adivina quién vino a verte por tu cumpleaños? —El mayor de los Alicein ni autorización pidió para entrar cuándo ya deslizaba la puerta al lado contrario, escuchándose el proceloso choque de la puerta contra la pared.

Ambos chicos se separaron y sólo se escuchó el sonido húmedo del contacto rompiéndose tras el grito de Misono que le gritaba que hacía aquí, cosa que el Alicein ignoró por completo aún entumecido por lo que sus ojos acaban de presenciar.

Mikuni por inercia cerró la puerta, esperándose detrás de esta por algunos segundos mientras que los otros dos aún no procesaban la situación, esto era algo embarazado.

El umbral se volvió a abrir, asomándose Mikuni quién percibió que la escena no había cambiado en lo absoluto, insatisfecho por el resultado, volvió a intentarlo, cerrando la puerta y abriéndola tiempo después.

Repitió el proceso tres veces hasta hartarse de no ver algún cambio.

—Hola —Tetsu saludó, prescindiendo de su situación y el hecho de que ahora Misono estaba resguardando la vergüenza en él, el rubio se reacomodó su posición encima de él, Mikuni por su parte encajó las uñas sobre la puerta.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó eve de la envidia, abriendo más esa sonrisa y haciendo más notable el tic en el ojo.

No quería creer que lo que había visto de antes fue un beso, a lo mejor era una alucinación de algún experimento que Johan le hizo a la fuerza.

A lo mejor todo esto era pura bazofia de su mente, eso era la respuesta.

—Sí, en realidad sí.

¿Esa era su respuesta? Bien, a ese patán lo haría trizas.

 **Notas finales.**

Con estas situaciones Tetsu jamás se ganará a Mikuni.  
EL DESAYUNA EL PELIGRO.


End file.
